If It Were Different
by DeathsMannequin
Summary: Jake is the first to transform while Bella is there. Later on Paul phases as the second member of the Wolf Pack, not wanting to accept his fate, he lashes out to Jake. Bella tries to break the fight only to be caught in the middle of it. How will there fates be played out now?
1. Prologue

**A/N: hey guys im back! Haha well yeah this is my second story I know of you are still waiting on my 1st story to be continued, but im kinda stuck on what new Ideas I should put for "Let it Be More Than Words". I would love it if you guys could send me some of your ideas to help me keep progressing with the story. For those who haven't read it yet, please if you could possibly read it and give me some advice on what do to next. It would really mean a lot. I will update as soon as I'm not stuck thinking.**

**Well on with the story!**

**I do not own Twilight.**

_**Prologue**_

"Paul, stop!" Bella pleaded as she tried to pry Paul's giant hands off of Embry's throat. No such luck, not even a budge.

"I told you not to to fucking stare at her!" Paul snarled as he banged Embry into the door frame, close to breaking it off its hinge's. Paul was shaking violently, almost close to shifting. Bella stared terrified at Paul's back, knowing all too well what Paul was capable of doing when he shifted.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to st-stare, I swear!" Embry cried as Paul tighten his grip around his neck. It was getting very hard to breathe, Embry gasped for air desperately. He honestly didn't mean to stare at Bella. He hadn't seen seen her since her encounter with "the bear."

When Embry phased for the first time his mind was attacked by the thoughts of his two fellow pack members. Only then he had found out that Bella's attack was no bear attack at all.

It wasn't a bear.

It was a wolf.

It was Paul.

**Yes, I know very VERY short chapter! Sorry guys dnt kill me! I just wanna get your input on the story and see if I should continue. I hate cliff hangers just as much as the next person, but please tell me what you think!**


	2. A Cry for Help

**A/N: I am Revising the story, trying to make it better. Make the chapters longer so there will be less chapters that pile on the story and it ends up having 50 chapters o.O**

**I do not own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

I had just gotten back from the movies with Jake, I'm really worried about him. It was like he was just a complete different person after Mike showed up. He acted like such a caveman, I kept thinking what could have set him off so bad. I just hope he calls me as soon at he gets home. I looked over at the clock, _10:30 pm._ Just please call Jake.

_11:46 pm._ He hasn't called. I glared at the clock as I kept staring at the red numbers. I felt as if it was mocking me. I really wanted him to call, but I knew it wasn't a decent hour to be calling so, I went against it. The most I could hope for is that he would call me tomorrow, and I prayed that he would. If he didn't, I was going to make a stop at the Black's house. _Screw calling._

I woke up from the sound of the phone going off. Of all nights to choose from, it had to be the one where I finally didn't have any nightmares.

_God, who would be calling right now._ I looked up at the clock and I inwardly groaned. _2:57 am? Ugh! You have got to be kidding me!_ Can't they call at a decent hour like a _normal_ person should?

I reluctantly answered the phone just so I could give whoever was on the other end a piece of my mind and scold them for calling at such an indecent time. "Hello?" I groggily said, still half asleep.

"_Bella?"_

"Jake? What's wrong?" He sounded like he's in so much pain.

"_Bella, p-please come. I need you so bad. I-it hurts so much, Bells!" _I heard him whimper. Oh my god! What happen? "Jake, please tell me what's wrong? Are you okay? What happen?" My questions coming out more frantic as they came out.

"_Bella, please! Just come, I-i can't explain, because I don't know whats happening! I'm so scared, and its really hurting!" _I heard him yelp the last part, it hurt me hearing him like this.

"I'll be over as soon as I can, okay? Just hang on Jake!"

"_Please, just hurry Bells." _

"On my way, just stay put!" As soon as we hung, I dashed for the door. I know I should have left Charlie a note before I left, but all I could think was of Jake. He was working the graveyard shift anyways, so I could call him when I get to Billy's house.

_He sounded like he was in so much pain._ The thought of him being hurt tore at my heart, it hurt more than thinking about _him._ I pushed all thoughts aside as I started the truck and headed towards La Push towards my sun.

_Don't worry Jake, I'm coming._

**JPOV**

It was getting very hard to concentrate on the road back to La Push. The fever was really getting to me, I was glad when I finally made it home. As I got out of the Rabbit, I felt lighted headed and felt I was going to hurl. I couldn't walk straight, I felt my whole world swirling.

I stumbled towards the door, leaning against the frame as I made my way inside. _God, is this what it feels like when your drunk?_ I closed the door behind as I made my way towards the couch, my room seemed too much trouble and a long way compared to the couch.

I fell face forward into the couch immediately regretting it as it only added more pain to my head. I turned my head to stare at the clock. _10:46 pm, _boy was Bells gonna be mad for not calling. _I really should call her before she gets worried._ That was the last thing I thought before I was swept out of consciousness.

I woke up from the surging pain that exploded from my body. I cried out in pain, my body felt as if it was on fire, but being stabbed repeatedly. _What's wrong with me?_ I looked at the clock and it read 2:55 am. "Dad?" I said weakly, I knew he wouldn't hear me, my voice didn't even travel towards the end of the living room.

It hurt so much to talk. My voice was so raspy and dry. I didn't care, _I need Bells._

I tried getting up, but _everything_ hurt so much. I feel like I keep getting body blows hit at me everywhere. I couldn't take this anymore, with all my might I got up and tried to get to the phone. My body instantly collided with the wall for support. I don't even know how I dialed her number seeing as my vision had blurred so bad from the pain exploding in my head.

_Please answer, please Bells! I need you!_ Hoping she could hear my inner pleas. Just as on cue the line was answered. _Oh thank god!_

"_Hello?"_ She was still half asleep. "Bella?" Just speaking was too much pain in my throat.

"_Jake? What's wrong?" _

"Bella, p-please come. I need you so bad. I-it hurts so much, Bells!" I whimpered in pain, it was starting to become unbearable.

"_Jake, please tell me what's wrong? Are you okay? What happen?" _She was starting to get frantic. _God, this hurts so much!_

"Bella, please! Just come, I-i can't explain, because I don't know what's happening! I'm so scared, and it's really hurting!" I started to yelp in pain as I felt my bones started to crack. Tears were spilling, I wanted to die so bad right now. I felt my bones crack even more.

"_I'll be over as soon as I can, okay? Just hang on Jake!"_

"Please, just hurry Bells." I pleaded in desperation. _"On my way, just stay put!" _

If I hadn't been in so much pain, I would have made a joke on what she just said. I felt more bones crack as more tears spilled._ Bells, I need you!_ Hoping she could hear my inner pleas. I fell to the floor and cried in more pain as I felt more bones crack, and adjust. I was whimpering and crying really bad.

I was surprised Billy hadn't come out yet, _damn heavy sleeper._

What seemed like an eternity was finally over as I heard the roar of the monster and the slamming of the door. _She made it, she actually came. _

I cried once more in pain. "Jake?!" She was right outside the door.

"Bella!" I cried once more in pain. The last thing I saw was the look of horror that was across her face before everything went black.

**BPOV**

"Jake!" I cried as I ran to him. Oh my god, what happen to him? "Jake, wake up! Please!" I didn't even realize I was crying till I saw my tears hit his shirt. I was so scared to touch him, I didn't want to put more pain on him.

I only moved where his head was lying on my lap as I leaned against the wall to support my back. I looked down brushing away his hair out of his face. Once I was done that was when I got a really good look at his face and noticed his face was wet.

_He was crying?_ I felt my heart being stabbed and ripped as I let more tears fall this time landing on his face. I regret not getting here earlier. _What had caused this much pain?_ I wiped away his and my own tears off of his face.

He eyebrows were knitted together as if he was still in pain in his own sleep. "It'll be okay Jake, I promise everything will get better." I started to whisper to him. I knew he couldn't hear me, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to stop comforting him. Somehow, I think he heard my words as his eyebrows started to relax, so I kept whispering comforting things in his ear.

_I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner Jake._ "I'm not going anywhere Jake, you hear me? I'm staying by you all the way; you're not going to go through this alone. I won't allow it. We're in this together from now on, okay?" I cried more as I kept talking to him.

I wouldn't leave my sun alone; I was sticking with him through all of this, all the way. _I'll be damned if someone tries to tell me otherwise! _No one was going to separate me from _my sun._ I'd like to see them try.

"Bella."

I was drawn out of my thoughts as I heard him whimper my name. I looked down to see if he finally woke, but he was calling me in his sleep. "I'm here Jake, don't worry I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here with you, you're not alone. I'm not leaving you. I'm always going to be here. No matter what." No one was going to tear me away from Jacob Black.

It was then that I realized that Jacob needed me just as much as I needed him. I couldn't bare the thought of being without him. It hurt too much, he was my own personal sun. I couldn't leave him even if I tried, it would hurt me just as much when _he _left.

I looked up at the time to confirm it. _4:19 am, _I looked to remember it. It was the moment I knew Jake was more important to me than _he_ was. It was the moment that I realized that _he_ wasn't as important as Jake was.

I saw Jacob's eyes flutter open and look into mine. Barely any noticeable traces of pain as he really looked into mine.

It was in that very same moment I realized. I no longer ached for _him _to come back. I longer cared if _he _did come back. I no longer cared for Edward Cullen.


	3. Secret's Out

**A/N: Still being revised. **

**I do not own Twilight.**

"Bells, you're here. You actually came." Jake said through his hoarse voice, he was in need of some water. I bit back the tears I know would come. _Oh, thank god._

"Of course Jake, nothing could keep me from coming to you." _Or anyone._ He gave me a genuine smile as if he read my last thought. "Are you still in pain? What happen to you back there? What could make you be in _that_ much pain?" I let the questions flow out of me as my eyebrows began to knit together more as I progressed with the questions.

"Honestly Bells I don't know, and I still don't know. All I know is that _it_ will be coming and going."

"What do you mean, _it?_" Jacob sighed, by looks of it, it was going to be one of those long conversations that you had to pay attention to. He looked like he wasn't really up to telling to me, but I'll be damned if he doesn't!

"When I knocked out back there, I was visited in what I assumed to be a dream. My great grandfather, Ephraim Black came to talk to me. He was sketchy with the details when I asked him what was going on with me. All he said that he was sorry for putting me through this burden, he said that there must have been a threat once more in order for the gene to activate. I was completely lost, Bells! I thought the man was crazy, he wouldn't tell me anything, I was starting to get really ticked off. He only made me question more than I already have. He said, _'soon in time you shall know what I speak of.'_ He seemed so sad when he said it, you could see it in his face. He wouldn't answer any more questions, he said he would be visiting me _very soon_, once _it_ was completed. Only thing is I don't know what _it_ is. I'm not sure I really want to find out Bells. To be honest with you, I'm really scared to know what _it _is."

I could hear the fear that was laced in his voice. I was scared to say anything at that point. I wanted to be brave for him, _hell for the both of us._ I was scared my voice would be betray my thoughts in order to be brave. I could only nod and take in everything he said. What I didn't understand is why his great grandfather had visited him. This was already complicated as it was, but Ephraim was no help either. He only made this situation more confusing than it already was. _I wonder if Billy would be able to help us on this._

"Bells?" I was pulled back to earth as _my_ sun looked up at me. "Yeah, Jake?"

"What are you thinking about?" He asked as curiosity filled his question.

"Just thinking how we're going to make this better." I said as I planted a kiss on his forehead. Man! He was burning up! I couldn't think about what I assumed to be a fever as I saw the cutest expression cross his face when I kissed his forehead. It was a look of shock, to realization, then to an immediate blush. I couldn't help but giggle at the site. Only in turn to make him blush more.

"Do you think Billy would be able to make any sense of what's going on here?" I asked getting back to the important stuff. Jake only shrugged, my guess was just as good as his apparently. "Is your body still in pain?" I had to ask as I saw that he could somewhat move.

"Not at the moment. It just feels really sore once your done with an intense work out. But I don't expect it to last, my great grandfather did say _it _would come and go. I'm just enjoying this as much I can till it comes back."

"Oh, Jake I'm sorry you're going through this." I felt if this was in some way my fault. "Why are you apologizing, Bells? None of this is your fault."

"It doesn't seem that way. I mean If I hadn't made you go to the movies with me yesterday. You wouldn't be like this right now." I felt my eyes get teary eyed as I finished talking. _Gosh, I'm such a big baby!_ I felt myself get mad at showing how weak I could be at times.

I felt Jake's warm hand caress my cheek as I looked into his eyes. _My sun._

"Bells, don't blame this on yourself. Neither of us have any control on what's happening to me right now. Having you here with me makes all of this bearable. I-i need you to be with me Bells." I don't know if his last sentence had a double meaning, but I could have cared less. I just followed what my gut said and bent down and was right about to kiss him on the lips.

"Am I interrupting something?" I pulled back as soon as I heard Billy's voice enter the room. I was beet red and didn't dare look at Billy. I refused to see the amusement on his face if saw mine!

I quickly excused myself informing them both that I needed to let Charlie know where I was since I left the house without a note.

"Apparently, the best moment in my life." Jacob huffed, that only made me blush even more as I left the room to call Charlie. I heard Billy chuckle as he heard Jake's replied. I quickly got a hold of my dad and let him know what was going on and he said it was fine and he was out of work and sleep for a bit then come over. I reentered the room. "So, what do we owe the visit Bella?" _Crap! What do I say?_

"She came to visit because I was under the weather yesterday. Since _someone_ couldn't come to my rescue like Bella did, because _he_ was too busy snoring on." Jake finished as he stuck out his tongue, I giggled a little.

I took a look at Billy's face as he stared at Jake. His eyes betrayed his smile, he had a look of _regret?_ Why would Billy look like that? "Billy? Is something wrong?" Concern laced in my voice. Something was up, Billy knew something, but I just didn't know what.

Before Billy had time to reply Jacob let out a yelp of pain. _Oh, no! Not again, please no!_ "Jake!" I cried, but felt myself being pulled back as I tried to make my way to Jake. I looked back to see Billy's eyes on Jake with such remorse and hurt. _He knows what's going on._ "It's finally time." I heard him whisper as he saw his son in such pain. Jake cried out more, I tried running to him, but Billy held me in place. I looked again in horror to see why he was holding me. _His son is in pain, and he's letting him endure it?_

"B-billy let go! Jake needs a hospital! We need to take him right away!" I struggled against his hard grip, no use. "I'm afraid Bella no hospital can help Jacob for what he is about to become." He said remorsefully, as I heard Jake's pleas and cries for it to make it stop.

"What do you mean? This isn't the time to be talking non sense! He needs help, Bill-" I never finished that sentence as I heard Jacob scream.

His ear piercing scream turned into what I could only make sense was a painful howl. I looked at Jake in horror as I saw his entire body tremble until he ripped through his skin, shredding it into pieces.

I thought _'the beast from within'_ was only a figure of speech.

I was proved wrong as I was face to face with the beast.

It was no beast.

It was what I assumed was a giant dog, _no a wolf._

The terrified face on the wolf mirrored my own.

I looked directly into those petrified eyes recognizing them in any form.

"J-jake?"

**JPOV**

This isn't happening! This just did not happen! I did not just morph into a dog! No, I didn't!

"J-jake?"_ Bells. _I was nearly eye level when I was looking at her. Why the hell am I dog? I've never seen a dog this big before! I'm as big as a bear! I tried to get as far away from them both as possible, but I couldn't in the small living room. I kept breaking something every time I tried to move.

"Son, I need to calm down, please." That's when I looked up at Billy._ Calm? How the hell do you want me to calm down? How can I be calm when I just morphed into a damn dog? _I was getting furious, I started to snarl at him. I noticed how they both backed into the wall with bits of fear in their eyes, I instantly regretted doing that and stopped_. Why am I so angry?_ I was asking all these questions as if he could hear me.

"Jacob, please calm down. This doesn't make any sense to me either, but please don't do anything harsh. You could hurt yourself." _Oh, Bella._ I whined at her. How could she be worried about me hurting myself when I'm a huge monster that could harm her and my dad?

I felt myself sadden at the thought that I might have hurt her or Billy when I started to get furious back there. "Son, just think of calm soothing thoughts. Please, it will help you phase back. Everything will be explained." I listened to the old man. The only thing that I could think that kept me at ease was Bella.

_Bella._ That's when I looked back up at her, she was more scared for me rather than herself. She gave me a smile full of worry, but a smile no less. That's when I felt myself phase back, I whimpered and yelped as I changed. Just when I changed into the dog, it hurt when I phased back. It was less painful to change back compared to changing into the dog. _Guess that's what grandpa was talking about. _

I laid on the floor, bare ass and all. "Oh, Jake are you okay?" Bells was by my side covering me up with a blanket, _bless her heart_.

"I'm fine now, Bells." I said as I wrapped the blanket up against my body. It was really hot, but I'd prefer to be hot than bare all my glory in front of Bells. "Can you move? I-i mean without it hurting?"

"Yeah, I just need some help getting up." Lifting myself felt like such weight on my own. Bella of course would understand, she helped lift me up as much as she could. She was startled at how I had an instant growth spurt and walked me to the couch with struggle though. I felt everything move, I decided to just keep my eyes closed.

We both reached the couch, she sat down right beside me. "Dad, please help us make sense of this. I need to know what's happening." I looked straight forward at my father. His eyes held so many emotions mainly being regret and remorse.

"Remember all those legends? That we are descendants from wolves?" _That explains it._ "I'm not sure I really want to believe that dad. I don't have a choice in believing in it do I?" Billy sighed remorsefully. "I'm sorry to say, but no son. You really don't have a say in any this."

"But why?" I felt my anger flare up again. I stared daggers into the floor, I know Billy didn't have any say in this either, but I just feel so mad! I started to shake, _why the hell am I shaking?_

"You need to calm down, son. The shaking is because how angry you get. The shaking comes right before you phase into a wolf, a _werewolf."_ _A werewolf?_ I started laughing at this point, I think because of hysteria.

"A_ werewolf_? Next thing you're going to tell me that vampires exist too!" Bells tensed right next to me and Billy just sighed. I stopped laughing when I finished my sentence. I remembered the _Cold Ones._ I instantly got up, remembering everything.

" You _knew?_" It wasn't Billy who I was talking to.

"Jake, please let me expla-"

"Answer the question!" I snarled at her, I was trembling at this point. Not caring if I was scaring her or my father at this point. I needed to know.

"It wasn't my secret to tell Jacob." She whispered.

"Not your secret to tell!? That's the best excuse you can come up with?!"

"Jake, it's not an excu-"

"How could you put yourself in harm's way on purpose Bella?!"

"I wasn't in harm's way with them! They always protected me!" She defended, she was getting riled up as well.

"Bella, don't." Billy warned.

I laughed as I looked her in the eye and saw the fire burn in her eyes as I kept laughing louder. I finally asked her, "Why on Earth would you need protection in the first place Bella, huh?" I taunted her, she knew she was done. She looked between ready to cry and slapping the crap outta me.

"I-It wasn't their fault."

I had been confused by her answer, then it dawned on me. "What really happened to you before your prom?"

Her breath hitched and she bit her lip from trembling. She instantly grabbed her wrist. I stalked back towards her reached to grab her arm. She instantly recoiled from my touch as if I burned her. _Well maybe._

"Let me see your wrist Bella."

"No."

I grabbed her arm with and a nasty scar in the shape of a mouth…

"You let him bite you!?" I roared and started to quiver. She backed away from me and fell on the couch.

"No! E-ed, _he_ saved me from James! James was a vampire who tried to kill me last year. He was a tracker and he travelled with his mate and another vampire. I went to go see the Cullens play baseball, and we ran into them. He saw me as game and started trying to hunt me. The Cullens did their best to protect me, they said it would be safer to leave and go to Jacksonville, but James tracked us and pretended to kidnap my mother to lure me there! I went on my own and then he started to torture me! I would have died if it hadn't been for Edward!"

"You would have never even been there in the first place it not been for his and your stupidity! How could you even be with him?! He's dead! He has no heart beat! For God's sake Bella he's a _fucking corpse!_" I sneered at her in disgust.

Tremors were spreading more and more throughout my body the more I thought about it. I was angry, I was disgusted, I felt betrayed. My breathing was becoming short, both looked in horror at me seeing as I was so close to them. She had tears streaming down her face as I glared at her. I just needed to know one more thing.

"That day when you first came down to the beach, the only reason you went and flirted with me was to get information on the Cullens, wasn't it?"

I awaited my answer as she looked away ashamed while more tears poured down her face.

"Answer me!"

Her voice was barely above a whisper, I'm not even sure if my dad heard her answer, but it's all I needed.

"Yes."

I roared as the wolf was starting to take over my body. I was shaking from head to toe.

"Jake." She tried to get close I snarled in her direction and looked at her. "Stay away from me!" I screamed at her. I couldn't take it anymore I felt my skin starting to rip, I ran for the door. Not even bothering to open it I broke it down in the process of trying to get out. The frame came off the door too as I ran as fast as I could till I phased into my wolf form running for cover into the trees. I heard them yell for me, but I could risk hurting them that was too close. I was beyond angry as I ran through the forest. I couldn't face them right now.

_I couldn't face her._

**Revised this chapter(s) a lot towards the end. Pretty proud about it :)**


End file.
